Touched By An Angel
by May the green Puppy
Summary: What would it be like if you watched the person you loved die? What would it be like if he came back as a ghost?LxY


Touched by an Angel 

A one-shot gundam seed fanfic (kinda long)

Lacus hummed happily to herself as she skipped to where Yzak lived. They were doing a group project on the effects of sleepovers (how lame is that?). Yzak made it clear that they would be spending the night at his 'place' (and just for the mental picture, Dearka's there too). When she finally reached his mansion, she rang the doorbell and waited, shifting her huge backpack to make it rest more comfortably on her back.

Inside the Jule mansion, Dearka and Yzak were more or less waiting for Lacus in the basement. To keep themselves occupied (oh, this could be so bad…) Dearka brought down the gettoblaster from Yzak's room. Turning on the radio, Dearka jumped up and began dancing to the song 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Brittany Spears. Yzak was practically rolling around with laughter, which is weird, considering the type of person Yzak is. Then the song 'I'm too sexy' came on. Dearka began mouthing the words as he danced, making Yzak nearly pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, Hello dear." Ezaria said as she motioned for Lacus to come in, "The boys are in the basement. Here, let me take your shoes." Lacus slipped her shoes off and headed down to the basement, thanking Ezaria for letting her sleep over. There was a closed door, and Lacus with her awesome coordinator brain, assumed that this was the basement door. She was right. She walked in to find Dearka in the process of taking off his shirt, and Yzak was turning purple. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Lacus, "Am I interrupting something?" Yzak straightened up and Dearka pulled his shirt down. "You're early." Growled Yzak, his laughter completely gone. Dearka was still snickering behind Lacus' back when she answered,

"I know I'm early. You see, I hate being late, so I figured that-" Yzak cut her off. "I don't care about what pathetic reason you have to offer. Let's just begin our project." Lacus nodded and sat down. Dearka, however, remained standing.

"Hey Yzak. Remember that 'thing' we have to do? That really important thing?" Yzak sat down and rolled his eyes as he began to write. "Dearka, I don't know what you're…oh…right! That 'thing'. Sorry Lacus, we'll be right back, just start without us." Yzak stood up, and he and Dearka ran out of the room. Lacus shrugged and began writing…

THE EFFECTS OF SLEEPOVERS-

A group report by Lacus Clyne, Yzak Jule, and Dearka Elsman

Sleepovers are very fun things. I myself have had more sleepovers than I can count. Recently, I threw a sleepover to commemorate my 16 birthday.

Lacus paused for a moment, wondering what was taking Yzak and Dearka so long. "Oh well." She said to herself, "I'm sure they'll be back."

Upstairs, Yzak and Dearka were snickering. They had no intention of coming downstairs again, and they were listening to some music.

"Poor little miss perfect!" Dearka shouted above the sound. "She's all alone downstairs!"

Ezaria, who was coming up to tell Yzak to turn it down, for she had no use to listen to Yzak's 'angry' music while she tried to get some work done, heard what Dearka said and burst into the room.

"You two will march downstairs right now and help Miss Clyne finish your homework assignment! I cannot believe you two!" Dearka and Yzak shrugged, and headed down stair, turning off the music as they went.

"I don't see what's the big problem." Whispered Dearka to Yzak as soon as they were out of Ezaria's earshot. "The teacher likes me for my charm and vibrant personality." Yzak chuckled.

"Actually Dearka, she can't stand you." Dearka put on a fake shock face as they entered the basement. Lacus greeted them brightly.

"Hello. I'm finished my part of the report, and I started yours." Yzak rolled his eyes. Ezaria, who had a nasty knack of following the boys said, "Now see, that's a girl with her priorities straight."

"Mother, look at her. That is not natural." Ezaria looked over at Lacus, only to see her eye twitch as she put on a broader smile. Ezaria shrugged and went off "I'm going out now. I won't be back until late."

"Yes mother." Yzak said in an irritated tone.

"Lacus, we'll finish our parts later. First, did you bring anything to sleep on?" Asked Dearka. Lacus nodded and pulled out her backpack. She reached in and pulled out an inflatable mattress, pillows, sheets, blankets, and an army of stuffed animals.

"What, no homey touches?" Dearka asked sarcastically. He didn't expect an answer, but he did get one, suprizingly, from Lacus, "That would be in my other backpack." Yzak sniggered. Dearka raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and I also keep an list of what we can do if we get bored. And there's this show I'd like to watch, its called FullMetal Alchemist. It's on at 10:00 tonight." The boys gave a suprized look at Lacus.

"You watch FullMetal Alchemist?" Dearka asked, his eyes still wide. "Of course I do silly! I was the one that introduced the actor that plays Ed to the director. He's such a sweet boy." Lacus responded.

Dearka walked over to linen closet, and pulled out some blankets, pillows, and an air mattress. "You didn't bring anything?" asked Lacus, her eyes wide.

"Why would I? Firstly, I live right down the road, so if I need anything, I can go and get it. Secondly, I'm over here so often, Ezaria just treats me as a son, and I could come over any time. Like 12:00 am. Sure, Yzak would be ticked off, and I'd probably hurt a lot, but I could stay…What! Yzak, you know it's true!" Yzak rolled his eyes and sat down, picking up the remote.

"With the system we have, we could watch FullMetal Alchemist right now." Yzak said, turning on the TV. Lacus clapped her hands in happiness. "I love this episode!" So they all sat around the TV and watched FullMetal Alchemist for half an hour. After it was done, Yzak groaned.

"Yeah, I know, it seems really short." Agreed Lacus.

"No, it's not that. I feel sick…uh…excuses me." Yzak ran out of the room. Barfing sounds followed. Yzak walked back into the room, staggering a little and looking paler than normal. "Sorry, but…excuse me again." Yzak ran out of the room again and even more barfing sounds followed. Yzak staggered back in.

"Uh…I feel terrible." Then he collapsed on the floor. Lacus shrieked and Dearka, with his coordinator reflexes, caught Yzak.

"Help me bring him upstairs to his bedroom." Dearka said to Lacus. She nodded and helped carry Yzak up the first flight, up the second flight, and finally into his room.

"Lay him down on his bed…no carefully!"

"You're dropping him!"

"No I'm not! Look what you're doing!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I'M FINE!" screamed Yzak sitting up, trying to make his voice heard over the quarreling pair. They both stopped as Yzak fell back down on his bed exhausted from the effort. Lacus put her hand on her forehead.

"Yzak," she said, her voice filled with alarm, "You're burning up! Dearka, quick, go get a thermometer!" Dearka nodded and ran out of the room. Yzak mumbled something. "Pardon?" asked Lacus, her hand still on Yzak's forehead.

"You're hands, they feel like ice…" Yzak said a little louder. Lacus instantly pulled away, but Yzak stopped her. "It feels nice…don't stop…" Lacus turned bright red as Dearka ran back in.

"Here I got the thermometer! And Yzak, your mom failed to mention that when she went out, she was leaving Alex! Now, Alex is awake, and she's screeching something about the 'Amazon man' being back!" Yzak laughed weakly.

"Oops…" he said, still laughing. Lacus grabbed the thermometer from Dearka's hands and stuck it in Yzak's mouth.

"Yzak, you're still so hot!" Exclaimed Lacus.

"Yeah Lacus, I think so to." Joked Dearka. Lacus rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean that he's burning up. His temperature is 106(Which is really hot by the way)!" Exclaimed Lacus, worry engulfing her voice.

"I'll go get a wet cloth." Volunteered Dearka running off. Lacus sat on the edge of the bed, laying her hand on his forehead again. Yzak, who'd passed out, moaned quietly. 'He's so peaceful when he's sleeping,' thought Lacus, 'I wonder why he's mad so much…' Yzak sat up quickly, bringing Lacus out of her thoughts.

"Shh…" cooed Lacus, "it's ok…" Yzak looked around again with fear in his eyes, until he looked at Lacus. Something warm came from that gaze, almost as if he was comforted by her presence. He fell down again, passing out. Lacus began subconsciously stroking his hair. Then Dearka walked in. Lacus quickly stood up. Dearka handed her the cloth, witch she took and put on Yzak's forehead.

"Lacus, I'll look after Yzak. Could you go and put Alex back to sleep. She's in the pink room down the hall."

"Who's Alex?" questioned Lacus, not eager to leave Yzak's side.

"She's Yzak's five-year-old sister. She doesn't like me at all." Answered Dearka. Lacus hesitated for a second, then nodded. Walking down the hall, she stopped at the pink door with flowers on it.

"Go away Amazon man." A young voice growled from inside. Lacus took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob.

"I said go away Amazon Man!" A pillow flew by Lacus' head, just narrowly missing. The girl, who looked like a mini clone of Yzak, stopped with her eyes wide. "You're not the Amazon Man." Lacus smiled,

"No, I'm not. My name is Lacus Clyne. May I presume that you are Alexandria?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Alex. What are you doing here? You're a pop star." The little girl answered, flopping down on her bed.

"I took some time off to finish school. But you need to go to sleep now. Your mom is out right now, and she wanted me to put you to sleep." Lacus lied calmly, smiling the whole time. "Now, be a good girl and get into bed." Suprizingly, Alex did what she what she was told.

"My friends are never going to believe that I met you." she mumbled sleepily, cuddling a stuffed bear that had seen better days. Lacus smiled and took out her hair clip.

"Here, you can show them this." She said while placing the hair clip on Alex's bedside table.

"I don't want you're hair to fall down, take some of my hair clips." Alex said suddenly, sitting up. Reaching over to her desk, she grabbed two hair clips. Lacus sat patiently as the five-year-old clipped up her hair.

"Thank you. Now I'll always remember you." Alex smiled as Lacus tucked her into bed. The girl fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face. Lacus tip toed out and closed the door behind her. She then walked quickly to Yzak's bedroom.

"I'm happy you could join us Lacus." Dearka said, a little irritated. Yzak had been switching between conscious and unconscious in a matter of minutes. Yzak sat up again.

"Uh…I feel awful…make it stop…" Yzak moaned. He began clawing at the air and trying to get out of the bed. Dearka instantly pushed Yzak back on the bed.

"Yzak, you need rest. Just stay down…Lacus, he's getting worse. I don't know what caused it, but it's pretty serious, and I don't know if he'll make it through the night." At this point, his voice broke.

"Don't say that Dearka!" Lacus cried out. "He'll be fine!"

"Lacus, lets be realistic here. He's dying and you know it." Tears gathered in Lacus' eyes.

"Be quite Dearka! Don't say that…" Lacus said, sinking to the floor. "Don't say that…please don't say that…" A cry of pain interrupted her, as both of them looked at Yzak.

"M-make it stop…p-please…" Yzak pleaded weakly. Another cry of pain escaped his lips.

"Shh, it'll be ok. Don't worry…" Lacus said, tears pouring down her face, gently stroking Yzak's hair.

"It's s-so dark…but, there's a light…I feel so warm…" Yzak said, his life slowly draining away.

"No Yzak!" shouted Lacus. "Don't go to the light! The light is a bad place!"

"But…It looks so nice…so inviting…I'm almost there…" said Yzak, almost dead.

"Yzak, you can't go…b-because I love you!" blurted out Lacus, crying harder. He stopped and looked at her.

"L-lacus…I" he never got to finish his sentence, because he suddenly went limp. Lacus' eyes widened, then she began crying harder, burying her face in her hands. Dearka walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, silent tears running down his face. She stood up and burying her face in Dearka's chest, while he hugged her, slightly rocking (And, no, there are no Dearka x Lacus pairings in this). Lacus cried and cried. Her heart was broken, and she could just keep crying forever. Finally, Dearka spoke up when Lacus had calmed down a bit.

"Lacus," he said softly, "I have to phone Ezaria and tell her what happened. You should tell Alex." Lacus nodded and wiped her red eyes. Taking a quavering breath, she walked down the hall towards the pink door. She stopped. How would she tell Alex? Taking another breath, she opened the door.

By some small miracle, Alex had slept through the whole thing. Lacus walked over and gently shook the sleeping form of the five-year-old.

"Alex," she whispered, "please wake up."

"Aww, mom, five more minutes…the bus doesn't come for another three hours."

"No Alex, it's me, Lacus. Remember?" the sleepy girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" Alex asked, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Lacus sat down on the bed.

"Alex," she said in a quavering voice, "Something terrible has just happened." And she proceeded to tell Alex what happened. After Lacus had finished, Alex hugged her and began crying. They sat like that for a while, until Dearka came in.

"OK, Ezaria's on her way…But Lacus, what should we do with the body? I mean, we can't just leave it there…Lacus?" Lacus stopped hugging Alex and walked out, leaving Dearka with the crying five-year-old. Walking down the hall, she stepped into Yzak's room. He looked so peaceful, so gentle…Tears still pouring down her face, she put, a blanket over his body, completely covering him.

"Good bye…forever…" Lacus managed between tears. Dearka walked in holding Alex's hand.

"She didn't want to be left alone." Explained Dearka. Lacus nodded as the front door opened, and in burst Ezaria. Her eyes were red, and her hair was a mess, but nobody really noticed. As soon as Alex saw her mother, she quickly ran and was swept up in her mother's embrace.

"W-was it…painful?" Ezaria asked, still holding Alex.

"No ma'am, it was…quick and painless." Answered Lacus, still crying. Although this was very un-Ezaria like, she hugged both Lacus and Dearka.

"You should go home now, both of you." Ezaria said. "It's all been arranged with you're parents. They'll be home." She ushered the two teens out. "I think you've seen enough ugly things to last the night." They both began walking in silence. Finally, they reached the three-way stop in the road. To the right lead to Dearka's. To the left lead to Lacus'. The middle road lead to a park. It was Lacus' favorite place to go when she was troubled. Both of them stopped. Then, without any signal of any kind, they both began walking down the middle road.

"You're not going home either?" Dearka said, already knowing the answer.

"I can't face my dad right now. When I'm ready, I'll face him. Same with you?" Lacus answered, looking at Dearka. He nodded. After a few minutes, they reached the park. It was so quiet.

"I used to come here all the time with Yzak. Usually whenever Yzak's parents were fighting. We used to pretend we were lost explorers. Whenever the game got boring, Yzak would ad a twist. Starvation, cannibals, bad weather…anything to keep the game interesting." Dearka said, leaning against one of the many trees.

"I came here to write songs…this place has a rather…mystical effect. Especially that place over there." Lacus said pointing over to the biggest tree in the park. It was elevated on a hill, and surrounded by large rocks. The lower branches draped down, causing a kind of weeping willow effect. Inside, it was kind of like a cave.

"I know. We always used to pretend that was our base." Dearka said, tears filling his eyes. Lacus bent down and picked some of the flowers that were there.

"Roses? I didn't know they grew here." Dearka said, looking at the flowers that Lacus had picked.

"They didn't. I planted them. I thought they would be pretty here." Lacus answered. They walked in silence towards the tree, both thinking the same thing; this is the perfect place to pay respect to Yzak. When they reached it, they stepped inside the little 'cave'. Putting down the flowers carefully at the base of the trunk, both stepped back and stood quietly for a while. Then Lacus started crying, tears quietly falling down her face.

"You really meant what you said, before he died." Dearka said, his purple eyes fixed on Lacus. She nodded.

"I never really realized it." Lacus responded. "But, when I said it, I really did mean it. I don't even know why." Dearka nodded.

"I know what you mean. The first time I met Yzak, I hated everything about him. His smugness, his glare, even his silver hair. But I found out that we had more in common than I first thought. Through the years, we became closer than brothers." At this point, Dearka's voice broke." The two stood like that for a while, until the sun rose.

"Do…Do you think that we should go back to Yza-Ezaria's house?" Lacus asked in a shakey voice. Dearka nodded. They walked down the road, and back to Ezaria's home.

Hearing knocking on the door, Ezaria quickly went to answer it. Wiping her eyes, she quickly opened the door. She was relieved to see Lacus and Dearka there.

"Hello, we came because…because…" Lacus started, but she couldn't find a reason.

"Don't worry, I understand, I really do." Ezaria said, sympathy filling her voice. She invited them in, and they went upstairs to the kitchen.

"Let me get you some tea. Your parents called and said that you hadn't come home. Can I assume that you were both at the park?" She asked, suprizingly calm. She wasn't calm of course, and you could tell. Her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped one of her teacups. Lacus went to get a broom and swept up the mess.

"Thank you dear. I'm so clumsy sometimes…Oh right, the tea."

"No Mrs.Jule," Dearka said defiantly. "I'll get some tea. I still know where it is. I think you need to go rest." Ezaria gave a thankful smile to Dearka and went upstairs. Of course, she didn't go to sleep, but straight to Yzak's room and started crying. Lacus instantly stood up to go and comfort her, but Dearka stopped her.

"Leave her be. If she wanted us there, she would've asked us." Lacus sat down again as Dearka started the tea. They sat in silence for a while, not really thinking about anything about Yzak's death. That's when Yzak walked in.

Lacus screamed, which Dearka instantly stopped by clapping a hand over her mouth.

"We're obviously just hallucinating." Dearka whispered in her ear.

"Mm tt pl thls ys hlsnt?" Lacus asked, Dearka's hand still over her mouth. Dearka instantly released it.

"Can two people have the same hallucination?" Lacus asked. Yzak looked at the two strangely.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, puzzlement still furrowed in his brow.

"Uh…Yzak? I'm not sure how to tell you this…but, you're dead." Dearka said.

"Yeah right! Dearka! This has to be your worst prank yet." Laughed Yzak.

"It's the truth!" Lacus cried. "We watched you die…" Tears were welling up again. Yzak just laughed.

"That's sad. Now you've got Lacus doing it too. How low can you stoop Dearka? But, just to prove you wrong, I'll go talk to Alex." Yzak said while walking down the hall. "Hello? Alex? The Amazon man is being stupid again. Alex?" Yzak said knocking on her door. He walked in to see Alex sitting on her bed with her legs pulled up against her chest and rocking back and forth. There was something haunting about her eyes, which seemed lifeless. Yzak, creeped out, walked back into the kitchen.

"What did you do to my little sister!" Demanded Yzak, clearly mad. Dearka and Lacus gave him an exchanged look of worry.

"What do you mean, what did you do to my sister? Last time we were here, she was just crying, about you." Lacus stated, not quite understanding what Yzak meant.

"She looks like something from 'Night of the Living Dead'! How do you explain that!" Yzak stormed. Then Ezaria came in, still crying.

"Oh good! Finally someone with some sense. Mother, I-" started Yzak, but he was cut off, by Ezaria.

"I thought you were talking to someone. But, I guess my hearing is a little off."

"Mom? Hello? I'm right here!" Yzak said, waving his hand infront of her face. She walked off. He followed her. She walked into his room, and Yzak stopped dead in his tracks. She was crying over his body. His dead body. Yzak walked back out of the room. (Let's assume that they haven't called anyone about the body yet)

"What did you two do!" Yzak practically shouted, losing his temper.

"We tried to save you from…whatever it is that you caught." Lacus said, shrinking back a little.

"Don't you remember last night?" Dearka quizzed, clearly puzzled.

"What are you talking about? All I remember is waking up this morning in this strange place. Then I was back here."

Lacus and Dearka exchanged a worried look. What happened to Yzak?

"Ok, so, assuming I believe you, last night I died from some weird disease, possible woke up in some type of heaven or hell, and then come back as a ghost?" Yzak said, listing everything off on his fingers. Lacus and Dearka nodded. Yzak laughed.

"Well, I think you're both insane." And he walked out the door. Lacus and Dearka followed.

"Well, If I was a ghost, wouldn't I just phase through solid objects?" he asked, rapping on one of the walls. True, this did puzzle Dearka and Lacus, but they knew the truth. And, Yzak was off again. For someone dead, he sure set a brisk pace. Dearka had no trouble keeping up, this was Yzak's normal walking speed, but poor Lacus practically had to run to keep up.

"Yzak!" Lacus panted, "Where are we going?" Yzak stopped and turned around.

"Where do you think? It's Monday. School." This was the first time in Yzak's life that he actually wanted to go to school. What they said scared him. Especially the haunted look of Lacus. He didn't' know why he cared, Lacus had always just been a pretty face to him. Now…now he cared. And he didn't even know why. A ghost, maybe, but, why was he here?

At school, Yzak hoped, everything would be fine. School was normal. School was boring. And most importantly, school was not for ghosts.

"Dearka," Lacus whispered, "We're not supposed to be here. We were excused. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I can talk my way through anything." Dearka whispered back reassuringly. Lacus nodded. All the students in the hall turned to stare.

"What are you staring at?" Dearka challenged. Everyone turned back to what they were doing, still watching out of the corner of his or her eyes. Yzak stalked into his classroom, closely followed by Lacus and Dearka. There stood Miriallia, glaring at Dearka.

"Well, If you're going to be like that, I'm going to start dating Kira!" She said, slapping Dearka.

"But, Mir! Wait!" Too late, she had already stormed off. Dearka sighed as Lacus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's ok, she'll come to her senses, she always does." Dearka said, his eyes already on Yzak. An extremely…uh…robust yeah that'll work boy was in Yzak's way.

"Look Fatso, I'm not going to say it again, get out of my way." Yzak said, the robust boy not aware that the scariest teenager in the school was getting ticked off at him. Also not aware of anything different was Yzak, who just thought that the fat kid was just ignoring him.

"Henry, could you please move?" Lacus asked, smiling at him as she moved behind Yzak. The fat boy nodded and moved out of Yzak and Lacus' way.

"You owe me." Lacus whispered to Yzak. Yzak couldn't resist:

"Sure. You, me, tonight, my room." He said, smiling. Lacus almost slapped him.

"Although, Allster's looking pretty hot." Yzak continued. Lacus rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes!" Lacus said out loud for everyone to here. "The world would be a better place if every girl walked around half naked like Fllay Allster!" She said, as everybody turned to stare. Dearka was quick to act.

"Come on Lacus, I think we need to step out and get some fresh air. After all, school doesn't start for another few minutes. And if there are any un-seen people around, they can join us too." He said smiling and dragging Lacus out by the arms. Yzak followed, not understanding what Dearka meant. Then he walked right through the door.

"AHHHH!" he shouted. Both Dearka and Lacus stopped. "I don't know what kind of freaky voodoo you two did to me, but change me back! I AM NOT A GHOST!" Yzak shouted the sound unheard in the empty schoolyard. Sinking to his knees, he pounded his fists into the ground, to have it not even leave a dent. Silent tears gathered in his eyes as Lacus kneeled down beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. Curious bystanders turned to watch.

"Break it up. Come on, you people haven't seen charades before?" Dearka asked, breaking up the crowd. It was a quick cover, and very convincing. The little crowd left as the bell rang. Lacus, Dearka, and Yzak remained outside.

"So…I am a ghost, aren't I? You two weren't lying…" Yzak whispered, just barely audible. "But then…why am I here?" He continued, still whispering.

"Yzak," Dearka said, "We don't know, but, I promise, I will help you find out." He offered a hand to help Yzak up, which Yzak gladly accepted.

"Me too." Declared Lacus. She cared deeply for Yzak, and she would do anything to help him.

Dearka wasn't stupid. He saw the chemistry building between them, and he knew when he wasn't needed.

"Hey guys, let's head over to the park!" he suggested, pushing them both. So they all walked in silence, until they made it to the park. So there they were, sitting on the grass, enjoying the fresh spring air, when Dearka stood up.

"Oh would you look at the time…it's almost lunch! I'll go and get us something to eat, you two stay here." He said, running away.

"He gets stranger and stranger every day." Yzak commented after Dearka had left. Lacus shrugged her shoulders.

"So," Lacus said, after a moment of aquward silence, "Was dying…painful?" she asked, not knowing where she was going with this.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say no. But I can't remember, and maybe that's a good thing, and maybe not." He answered, trying in vain to search his memories. Lacus nodded in understandment. "I just wish I could remember!" He said, clenching his fists. This was so frustrating!

"I wish you could too." The words were out of Lacus' mouth before she could stop them. She turned a deep red as Yzak fixed his stare on her.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, still looking at her.

"Well…I…said some things…with feelings I didn't know I had…" she stammered, not quite sure how to word this.

"And…?" Yzak asked, motioning for her to continue.

"And I told you that I loved you!" She blurted out, blushing even deeper. She turned her head away, still frightfully embarrassed. He reached out his hand and touched her face. It felt cool and dry. Gently, her turned her head to face his.

"I love you too Lacus." He said, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They were still kissing when Dearka came back with some fast food. He set down the bags and slowly walked away. Again, he wasn't stupid, and he knew where he was not needed.

Yzak was not there for his funeral, or his burial. Lacus found that she could not cry neither could Dearka. They both knew that he was in a better place. Yesterday, right before the sunset, he had just faded away.

They were all standing on the cliff overlooking one of the many lakes. The sky was painted in brilliant hues, and it was absolutely beautiful. That's when he began to fade, although he didn't seem to upset.

"I found what I was looking for all along." He had said to a crying Lacus. "You." He was rapidly fading now.

"I love you Yzak!" she cried, trying to hold on to him. He smiled.

"I love you too Lacus." He was almost gone.

"Hey Yzak," Dearka said, "save a place for us!" Yzak smiled

"Already done." And then he was gone. Lacus collapsed into a crying mess, but it didn't last. She just couldn't cry anymore.

"Do you think he went to hell?" Dearka asked once Lacus had calmed down.

"No," she responded, staring out into the sunset, "because I've been Touched by an Angel."


End file.
